ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E16 The Eggman Cometh
Plot Natalie is baking cookies and listening to the radio. She retrieves an egg from the fridge and sets it on the table. Gwen comes in and asks to use the car. She agrees. The egg starts to hatch. At Kevin's house, Gwen is shocked to find Kevin and Fasttrack fighting. Kevin is shooting ice grenades at Fasttrack and missing. Fasttrack slips and Gwen stops the battle. Fasttrack turns into Ben and explains that they are only practicing so that Ben can figure out his new aliens. Natalie calls Gwen and tells her that she saw a dragon in the kitchen. On the way home, Kevin and Gwen argue over whether Natalie really saw a dragon. Ben sees one outside and they chase it. Ben tries to go Jetray to chase it, but the car shakes and he gets Jury Rigg, a small gremlin. Jury Rigg immediately gets to work dismantling Kevin's brakes. Kevin tosses him into the backseat and he turns into Ben. Kevin has to absorb the car and use his feet to stop it. The dragon escapes. At home, Natalie says that the dragon appeared and burst out of the wall. Gwen says that Ben has an alien that can figure out what happened. Ben resists at first, but gives in and goes Clockwork. The top of Clockwork's head spins and time is reversed as the group watches. They see the dragon walk into the wall and run to the egg, where it shrinks and the egg grows over it. Natalie puts the egg away and Clockwork sees 'Animo Farms' on the carton. Dr. Animo is shooting a commercial for Animo Farms. He is giving away free eggs for a week. The shoot finishes and Animo goes into his barn. Inside, he goes into a secret room filled with machines. He is at his computer when a dragon complains that it's too cold and dark. He assures the dragon that he and the others will soon have their time in the sun. The team drives to the sheriff's office and tells him about the dragon. He tells them to leave, saying that Bellwood's steel mill is about to reopen and he doesn't want the new owner to be scared away by dragons. They leave, venting about how stupid the sheriff is. Ben realizes that he has eggs at his house. They rush there to find small dragons wreaking havoc. Ben turns into Swampfire and they swarm over him, attracted to his heat. Gwen uses mana to get the dragons off of Swampfire and she and Kevin trap them in the basement. Swampfire turns into Ben. Gwen wants to tell the sheriff, but Ben says not to. Humungousaur breaks the team into Animo's barn and turns into Ben. Kevin finds Animo's secret room. Kevin wants to destroy his machine, but Gwen wants to find enough evidence to get him arrested for good. Gwen finds an article on his computer about a weather balloon experiment to fix climate change. Gwen realizes that Animo wants the experiment to fail so that his dragon-men can thrive. The experiment is going on now. A dragon that was watching calls Animo, who is watching the experiment. Animo says that the team won't get there in time and launches a rocket at the balloon. The team arrives and sees the rocket. Ben turns into Fasttrack and chases the rocket. He fails, arriving at the balloon just in time to see it blow up. Animo sees it and smiles. A scientist says that it will take months to rebuild the experiment. Animo watches, satisfied. The team drives to the steel mill, where the sheriff is giving the new owners a tour. He tells the team to get lost and they turn to leave, but run into the steel mill when the owners run out, panicked. They see dragons swarming inside. Ben turns into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes all of the dragons. Animo watches from his barn. He says that in hours, there will be too many to stop, and fires a ray at eggs that puts dragons inside. The dragon with him asks for a name. Animo prepares to give him one, but sees Kevin trying to get in. He breaks in. Animo throws eggs at them that hatch into dragons. The dragons attack. Gwen and Kevin fight. Ben turns into Jury Rigg and dismantles the machine. The roof opens and the dragons fly away. Kevin pins Animo and asks how to stop them. When Gwen scares him, he says that the devolution ray can be converted into an evolution ray. However, the ray has been destroyed. Gwen convinces Ben that he can fix it and Ben turns into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg runs off to fix the ray. Then, Jetray flies it around the city, firing it on the town and turning the dragons into chickens. Kevin wonders if everything in town is evolving. When the ray hits the sheriff, he gets smarter. Impact *Ben transforms into Jury Rigg for the first time *Ben transforms into Big Chill and Jetray for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Radio Host *Gwen Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Sheriff *Scientist Villains *Dragons *Dr. Animo Aliens *Fasttrack x2 *Jury Rigg x3 *Clockwork *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Debuts